


Inesperadamente

by vodkash



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Oh Sehun - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, EXO Planet, F/M, Korean, Mentioned Oh Sehun, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkash/pseuds/vodkash
Summary: "Y es que, aunque nada es perfecto, para mí Sehun lo era."





	Inesperadamente

**Author's Note:**

> -100% escrita por mí  
> -Prohibido copias u adaptaciones  
> -Historia originalmente publicada en mi perfil de Wattpad: _vodkash

«Recuerda, Hana, que todos los hombres son iguales. Al final, ninguno sirve.»

Fueron las palabras que olvidé cuando, nuevamente, compartí con él en aquel coffee shop.

Oh Sehun.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que me ibas a encantar de la manera en la que me encantas ahora? ¿Quién iba a pensar que, de la manera más hermosa, me volverías loca? Nadie hubiese imaginado que serías el personaje principal de mi mente, el dueño de mi corazón y el pintor de la sonrisa en mi rostro al escuchar la palabra amor. Nadie, ni siquiera yo.

Acostumbraba a no dejarme llevar por las emociones. A ignorar a los chicos que se me presentaban con al menos un «qué bonita eres» e intentaban coquetearme para ver si conseguían tener algo más. Vamos, que al final de todo, en lo menos que yo tenía interés era en tener una relación. Ni siquiera momentánea, de esas que sólo duran un rato y luego lo despachas porque te das cuenta que es otro inútil más. Que sus intenciones nunca fueron ni serán buenas, y que lo mejor es que no te mortifiques por alguien así. Sólo me enfocaba en mí; en lo que quería, en lo que me gustaba, en mis estudios, en mis metas. Al fin y al cabo, fue lo que aprendí luego de un sinnúmero de decepciones: a amarme solamente a mí, porque lo único que importaba era yo.

Sehun, aquella persona tan callada, extraña e interesante que conocí una vez. Aquella con la que jamás pensé coincidir de nuevo. Con la que jamás pensé llegar a tener una relación más allá de conocidos, me cautivó. Comencé a ser menos egoísta y a ver las cosas de una perspectiva diferente. Yo ya me quería, pero pude conocer lo que era querer a alguien más de una forma madura, de una forma honesta; de la mejor manera.

—Tú también me gustas —dijo mientras sostenía mi mano y sus ojos se achicaban al mismo tiempo en que su sonrisa se agrandaba. Al mismo tiempo que también yo estaba nerviosa porque me había atrevido a hacer lo que nunca: le confesé mis sentimientos a alguien, di ese primer paso, y por sorpresa, pude caminar más allá.

Esa sonrisa. Esos ojos. La manera en que me hablaba. La forma en que pensaba y veía el mundo. Había encontrado belleza en cosas simples. Y, sobre todo, en un lugar donde jamás pensé que podría haber.

Sehun, sinónimo de simplicidad y misterio; de alegría y sarcasmo; de madurez y una pequeña muestra del niño que lleva dentro; de sueños y realidades; de sensualidad y ternura; de paz y una pizca de locura; de amor y a su vez, un poco de odio al resto de quien podía llegar a ser cruel.

Con él aprendí lo que era querer algo serio con una persona. Lo que era tener sueños y metas junto a alguien. Aprendí el verdadero significado de la frase «deja que todo fluya» porque, definitivamente, todo es mejor cuando nada es forzado.

¡Qué hermoso cuando el sentimiento es mutuo! Cuando las caricias son sinceras, los besos se dan con el alma y los te quieros son como melodías dulces para tus oídos.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Preguntó Sehun. Sus ojos brillaban y pude ver en ellos lo especial que era para él. Lo importante que era el nosotros, y que sus intenciones eran exactamente las mismas que las mías: estar, crecer y superarnos juntos. Claro que acepté ser su novia. ¿Cómo decirle que no a la persona que completaba mis días, alegraba mis males y me recordaba a diario lo afortunado y bendecido que era por tenerme en su vida? ¿Cómo decirle que no, cuando en él pude encontrar al hombre que pensé que ya no existía?

Y es que, aunque nada es perfecto, para mí Sehun lo era.

Caballeroso, respetuoso, amoroso, responsable, amable, humilde, buen amigo, buen amante: esas y más, eran cualidades hermosas que yo en él veía. Cada día a su lado era mejor. Las salidas al cine, las salidas con nuestros amigos, familiares, los paseos para ver cómo estaba el ambiente, las cenas, nuestros momentos a solas; nuestra intimidad... todo. Te hacía sentir tan bien, que en ocasiones podías llegar a cuestionarte si estabas viviendo un sueño o simplemente eras la persona más afortunada del mundo entero.

Íbamos de paseo por la ciudad de Seúl. Era una noche tranquila. De esas que ameritan a que te sientes a charlar, a disfrutar de la brisa fresca y a estar tranquila. Las risas, caricias y besos eran los personajes principales de ese capítulo. Sehun aparcó su carro cerca de unos árboles y se quedó mirando hacia la nada. Parecía nervioso, y por consecuente, yo también lo estaba. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, me miró a los ojos, tomó mi mano y sonrió.

—Sé que no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos. Y no sé si me estoy adelantando. Si vamos muy rápido o no. Pero te quiero —dijo y no pude evitar sonreír y tirármele encima a abrazarlo y besarlo.

—Yo también te quiero —y esas, sin duda alguna, fueron las palabras más sinceras que hasta el momento había dicho.

Los meses fueron pasando, y con ellos, el amor que había en mi interior crecía. A veces rápido, otras veces con calma, un poco más despacio, pero nunca dejó de crecer. Siempre lo deseé más, siempre lo quería más y, sentía que lo comenzaba a amar.

¡Qué miedo te da, cuando no sabes si ese te amo será mutuo! Cuando sabes que importas, que eres especial, que te quieren, pero no estás segura si recibirás ese "yo también te amo" de vuelta. Y es ahí, donde comienzas a dudar y comienzas a preguntarte si debes confesar una vez más tus sentimientos o es mejor ocultarlos, aunque te queme el alma; si es mejor esperar a que él te lo diga primero, aunque cada momento que pasa, de tu boca sólo quiere salir que le amas, que es la persona más especial e importante para ti y que aspiras a que compartan un gran futuro juntos.

«Aspirar...»

Comencé a recordar las palabras hermosas de Sehun. Una vez me había dicho que, sin importar qué la vida le trajera, aspiraba a compartir el resultado conmigo. No se necesitó de mucho tiempo para que él me dedicara las palabras más hermosas, que me demostrara con acciones que cada una de ellas eran ciertas, porque son con esas acciones que demuestras todo lo que con palabras jamás podrías decir. Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que jamás debía decirle que lo amaba y que valía más que cada día simplemente se lo demostrara para que él, de a poco, se diera cuenta. Aunque, la realidad es que siempre hice todo lo posible para que se sintiera querido, seguro, confiado, y aunque de oídos no lo supiera, amado.

Oh Sehun. "¿Habré hecho lo correcto?" Esa pregunta comenzó a rondar por mi cabeza.

Decidí callar un tiempo. No decirle que lo amaba y seguir actuando de la manera en que siempre lo hice. Siempre fui tan transparente con él. Siempre intenté dar lo mejor de mí, porque la realidad de todo, es que él me motivó a que cada día fuese la mejor versión de mí. Me motivó a ser mejor, a ser grande, a seguir hacia adelante.

Hizo que el amor que me tenía, creciera... Como así también seguía creciendo el amor que le tenía a él.

—¿Crees que podemos hablar? —Le pregunté un día mientras íbamos de regreso a mi casa. Habíamos tenido una cena que, hasta el momento, pensaba que había sido agradable. Sehun y yo siempre nos hablábamos de cómo nos había ido el día, nos contábamos si había sucedido algo extraordinario, o simplemente nos contábamos viejas historias y nos reíamos. Nunca faltó algún tema de conversación. Nunca faltó ese beso, esa caricia, esa palabra bonita de por medio. Yo creí que todo estaba bien.

—Claro, ¿qué tienes que decirme? —Preguntó mientras bajaba el volumen del radio y volvía a fijar su vista en la carretera.

Y, entre tantas cosas que le dije, pregunté:

—¿Cómo yo sé si vamos o no vamos muy rápido?

Sehun me observó por un instante para luego cambiar por completo su expresión. Yo estaba decidida. Mi intención era decirle que lo amaba. Había tomado la decisión de que no tenía que esperar a que él me lo dijera primero. Pensé que si verdaderamente lo sentía, al menos él merecía escucharlo una vez. Aunque fuese esa vez. Pero, aunque había tomado esa decisión, yo estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si la cagaba porque él pensaba que era muy pronto? ¿Y si esas dos simples pero fuertes palabras hacían que todo se dañara, que lo asustara, que simplemente comenzara a dudar?

Y así, como si de momento todo se hubiese derrumbado, como si de momento todo hubiese estado destinado a que comenzara a salir mal, a que todo fuese una mierda, Sehun volvió a observarme de reojo y suspiró.

—Hana, no lo sé. Pero yo no me siento listo para dar el siguiente paso —dijo—, ese de cambiar el te quiero por un te amo.

Era como si él lo hubiese sabido. Como si todo este tiempo hubiese descifrado que verdaderamente lo amaba y estuvo esperando hasta ese momento para dejarme caer de aquella nube que cada vez veía más y más grande. Aquella nube que estuvo soportándome por varios meses y veía lo feliz que era. Veía lo felices que solíamos ser.

Oh Sehun.

Si solamente me hubiese dicho que no se sentía listo, yo hubiese entendido. Me hubiese vestido de paciencia, de optimismo y hubiese esperado. Dándolo todo como siempre; ni más, ni menos, porque al menos yo pensé que de su parte estaba recibiendo lo mismo. Que así lo sentía.

Pero no. Aquella nube que me vió caer, ahora se reía de mí desde lo más alto. Gritándome que era una tonta, una ingenua, una idiota. Diciéndome que no importaba cuánto yo diera y cuán buena fuera, a la larga siempre iba a obtener el mismo resultado.

—Ya yo no me siento igual, Hana. No sé si quiera estar en una relación.

¿Acaso alguien alguna vez se ha sentido que su corazón es ese vaso de cristal que sin ningún cuidado lo dejan caer y se hace pedazos? Nunca entendí qué sucedió. Por qué si todo aparentaba estar bien, él me decía eso.

Mis días comenzaron a apagarse. Trataba de convencerme a mí misma que todo estaría bien, que iba a salir hacia adelante, que era fuerte y podía con cualquier situación que se me presentara.

"Pero hasta la persona más fuerte, se puede romper."

Me encontraba con Sehun desayunando, otra vez, en el mismo coffee shop donde todo comenzó. Yo parecía estar feliz, pero verdaderamente mi mente estaba hecha un lío. ¿Me querrá? ¿Vamos a salir de toda esta mierda y estaremos bien? ¿Estará disimulando o verdaderamente ahora mismo se siente bien? Me preguntaba un sinnúmero de cosas. Comenzaba a no entender nada. Mientras más me preguntaba qué había pasado, el porqué había pasado, menos comprendía.

Sehun comenzó a hablar, y cada palabra que decía, era una daga incrustada en mi pecho. Y no... nunca me faltó el respeto. Nunca me hizo nada malo.

Pero, poco a poco, me estaba dejando de querer.

—Necesito tiempo —dijo, y esa fue la gota que hizo que se derramara el vaso. Ese vaso donde poco a poco se iban acumulando mis lágrimas, mis nervios, mis miedos. Pero también, irónicamente, se iba acumulando mi fé, mi esperanza y mis ganas de que todo estuviese bien.

Allí, justo en donde tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro a solas.

En la misma mesa.

En la misma silla... me dejó.

Oh Sehun.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que me ibas a encantar de la manera que todavía lo haces? ¿Quién iba a pensar que, de la manera más horrible, me volverías loca? Nadie hubiese imaginado que serías el personaje principal de mi insomnio, lo que más me duele en el corazón, y el culpable de esas lágrimas que bajan por mi rostro al recordarte. Nadie, ni siquiera yo.

Los días pasaban lentamente. Cada minuto parecía ser eterno. Las mañanas comenzaron a volverse amargas y las noches frías y vacías. La tristeza comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, pero, ¿por qué?

"¿Por qué sentirme triste cuando en un principio lo más importante era yo? ¿Por qué, si se supone que desde un principio a quien yo amaba era a mí? A más nadie. Sólo yo." Pero ni siquiera esas preguntas tenían respuesta.

Ese tiempo ya había pasado. Me encontraba sentada en un parque viendo el cielo azul, las nubes blancas, las personas caminar y aquellos pajaritos que expresaban su libertad de la manera más bonita. Y a mi lado estaba él, Sehun, sentado, mirándome. No podía descifrar lo que su mirada me intentaba decir. No entendía nada de lo que me decía porque ya nada me hacía sentido. Me preguntaba cómo era posible que actuara de esa forma, cuando aún, según él, seguía sintiendo cosas por mí.

—Hana, no pienso volver —me dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

Fue allí que comprendí que su amor no era suficiente. Que yo no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Que el hombre que solía ser, había desaparecido. Que yo no le importaba lo suficiente. Que mis lágrimas, mi dolor, mi amor, todo... era una mierda para él.

Y es que así es el amor. Hoy te hace sentir que vives felizmente en una hermosa burbuja rosa y mañana te deja caer. Porque las burbujas explotan y la felicidad puede llegar a desvanecerse.

"Así como puede llegar a desvanecerse el amor."

"Oh, Hana, dime, ¿ya sabes qué fue lo que pasó?"

Mi voz interior constantemente me hablaba. Continuaba haciéndose las mismas preguntas. ¿Qué tenía yo de malo? ¿Acaso tengo algún problema? ¿Algo que hice lo hizo dudar? Y la Hana que trataba de ser fuerte, se derrumbaba. Sin entender qué sucedió. Sin ninguna respuesta.

Era como estar en el limbo.

Y aunque seguía sin entender qué fue lo que pasó, me convencía cada día de que así era el amor. Como una estrella fugaz, que alumbrando pasa, te cautiva, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no está... y tú apenas pudiste pedir tu deseo.

"Oh, Hana. Apenas pudiste decir lo que sentías. Apenas pudiste vivir lo que querías. Apenas todo estaba comenzando."

Oh Sehun.

Quien todavía me roba el aliento si lo recuerdo. Quien todavía hace que me cuestione mil veces todo. Quien hace que me pregunte el típico "qué hubiera pasado sí..." y mi corazón rápido se desmorona.

Sehun, a quien todavía quiero.

A quien todavía amo.

A quien, a pesar de todo, me dio hermosos recuerdos. Me dio amor mientras duró. Ganas de continuar. Quien me llenó de más sueños. Quien supo sacarme las sonrisas más sinceras.

A ti, Sehun, a quien agradezco porque fuiste una hermosa luz en mi vida.

Aunque duele, porque todavía tenía planes. Aunque duele, porque mis sentimientos no se han ido. Aunque duele, porque nunca me diste una explicación concreta. Aunque duele, porque te rendiste muy de pronto. Aunque duele, porque no sé a dónde fue a parar el amor que hasta hace poco jurabas que me tenías.

Y duele, porque fue breve.

Así como una estrella fugaz...

Llegaste de la forma más inesperada.

Y así, inesperadamente, te fuiste... en el mejor momento.


End file.
